Maken-Ki Gear Revenge
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Young Raiden is about to take on a dangerous mission in his life: going to school. Except this school is Tenbi Academy where anything is but normal and everyone has strange power call Element as Raiden somehow got his after one of his mission, he will have to with the crazy of the school while dealing with other things, accidentally gaining a harem. RaidenxHarem. TakeruxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**A Revenge Promise to Hell and Heaven**

"Alright kid, we should near where Tenbi Academy is." A helicopter pilot alerted to the young silver hair teenage boy sitting on the sit holding a briefcase.

"Well, I hope you got the location correct, from what I heard it's suppose to be a secret school." The boy said.

"Yeah, to normally public eyes, but once the school with a little help from the government finds others with 'special' gifts like you, they let themselves be known so they can come here and not have to worry about what other people think like being called a freak." The pilot explained with some concern.

"I'm still surprise there's a hidden school like that for a long time, must be something dangerous for the world not to know about." The boy stated.

"Maybe, though if I'm being honest; I think those kids like you have found a place to call home and others to care for." The pilot said.

"…Home, huh." The boy said, he looks at the briefcase in his hand, thinking about the special item inside given to him from that Man.

 **(Flashback: 1 Week Ago)**

" _Raiden, you will be going to Tenbi Academy as a first-year student since that mission you somehow unlock your element power." An old but tough looking man informed Raiden in his room._

" _You mentioned about that school once, Boris, did you also find the guy who took my right eye?" Raiden asked placing his hand on his eye-patch rag._

" _No, we couldn't find a trace of him, he's a sneaky bastard as he is dangerous in battle." Boris answered._

" _So, Tenbi Academy, what's it like?" Raiden asked sitting on his bed._

" _Like any other school, except the students and staff have powers unlike others they called element giving them special powers and the tools to help them control those powers called Maken. They say these Maken were made from ancient times by the gods themselves." Boris explained about the school while Raiden some files about the school._

" _Well, I don't exactly believe in God, but seeing that I have this power and all, I guess there are some truths to legends." Raiden said._

" _Raiden, you will also be under cover because words from our operative is that a dark group are trying to take the school for dangerous purpose and destruction for the world." Boris mentioned and Raiden sign as he looks away._

" _I know you're more of a lone fighter and I understand why, but now you must at least try to make a few friends there, because as of now that place will be your home and you will do everything in your power to protect it." Boris said._

" _I don't know Boris, what if something happens and I can't control it?" Raiden worried clutching his hand to his chest where his heart is. Boris place his hand on Raiden's shoulder with a smile._

" _I believe in you Raiden, you protect the weak and innocents, you are the lightning that rains down!" Boris smiled._

 **(Flashback End)**

"Hey kid, we're here!" The pilot called out snapping Raiden back to reality, feeling the helicopter landed.

Raiden exit the flying vehicle jumping off onto the grass, looking around to see he's in some kind of forest and spotted a building nearby guessing that where the school and the new chapter is of his life is.

"Hey, just to let you know that this school was an All-Girl school before it became a co-ed recently!" The pilot informed before closing the door and flying off leaving Raiden alone.

"Co-ed, huh? Well, this should be interesting." Raiden smirked, before he could begin to walk he heard footsteps coming from in front behind those trees.

"Well, nice to see you made it!" A man said showing himself in the light.

This man has orange hair, green eyes, white headband with a cross, and two scars on his right cheek. He wears a black jacket with a small lightning bolt on the cup side and a green shirt underneath, light-brown pants, and black shoes.

"Gen Tagayashi, those I see you're still doing well in school." Raiden complimented shaking hands with Gen.

"And nice to see you're doing well too, Raiden. Welcome to Tenbi Academy!" Gen welcomed Raiden as the two walks together to the school.

"Soon, I take it you got all the arrangements ready?" Raiden asked.

"Yep, you're just a regular student like everyone else, so no special treatment, and your room is all set up with your stuff too." Gen reported making Raiden glad he didn't have to pack much.

"Hey how are you doing with your eye?" Gen asked worry for Raiden's sight.

"Doing okay, this patch works like my other eye also has some feature like night vision and infrared." Raiden said as Gen is amazes.

"Wow, that must be Doktor's work, he's always amazing with his inventions!" Gen commented.

"Funny, he said the same about the Makens you make." Raiden mentioned as the laugh a bit.

"So, is that the Maken you got from your mission?" Gen asked looking at the briefcase.

"Inside of this briefcase, yeah, from the same guy who took my eye and gave me my element power." Raiden answered even mentioning about a man he fought.

"I'm actually surprise to hear from Boris that you got your element recently when you didn't have any tiny trace of it when we last saw each other." Gen recalled.

"Yeah, it still feels weird, the power flowing inside of me, it's like something deep inside has been unleash." Raiden said looking at his hand and it starts to glow in blue aura with a little spark of lightning.

"Yeah, it may get weird at first, but you'll get uses to it in no time. You'll be find." Gen assured, Raiden nodded hoping he's right.

"AARRGGGHHH!"

Suddenly, Raiden and Gen heard some noise of what sounds like two young females fighting each other close by and it sounds intense it seems.

"What was that?" Raiden asked wondering what's all that about.

"Well, might as well show you want this school's about." Gen said leading to the nearby sound of battling.

To Raiden's surprise he sees two young girls wearing the school's uniform fighting each other with weapons. The girl with the red hair fighting with kicks and leg gauntlets while the other with light-blue hair fights with a sword, the two seem to have some history to each other considering the look in their eyes. E-cup for both girls.

"As you heard from Boris, this is a combat school where we train the youngsters like them to use their powers for good to help the world, not like you were already doing it." Gen said.

"And those weapons they're wielding are Makens too." Raiden guessed.

"Correct, now you should know before battling someone; sometimes they make bets for something they can agree on and they also need to do the vow promising to have a good fight and all. We have certain rules to make sure that most fights don't get out of hand." Gen explained as the fight is goes on even when Gen finished.

"Which kinda makes me worry about coming here more." Raiden muttered, knowing it's too late to turn back now.

"Alright, the assemble is gonna start soon, so I'll take you there then we'll go check out your dome." Gen suggested.

Raiden and Gen left heading to where the first-year students are gather, unknown to them both girls including the red hair girl saw Raiden gazing on his silver hair and saw his one blue eye, then they resume their fight.

 **(Later)**

Raiden sits on an open sit surrounded by tons of new students here, looking onward seeing the red-haired woman wearing a red suit and dark-blue skirt who is the Principal of Tenbi Academy: Minori Rokujou. She is also Gen's friend back when they met here in this school in their younger days. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

"(Is there a malfunction in this thing, it keeps giving me readings on females' breasts sizes.)" Raiden thought patting on his patch.

Minori began speaking in the microphone. Speaking of Gen, hope he'll be careful with the Maken he let him borrow to check it out.

"Congratulation on your acceptance to Tenbi Academy, I'm your Principal Minori Rokujou, as we formally welcome our new students to school today, I'd like to let you know more about our academy, so pay attention. This is our motto: Heart, Beauty, Body." Minori began telling the new students about the school.

"It's important that you keep your body and heart strong and beauty. This motto is not going to change just because we're no longer a girls-only school and I want you all to keep that in mind and obey the rules in absolutely everything you do, be it love or battle."

"(I don't mind the battle, but I'm not quite sure about the beauty.)" Raiden thought as he sweat drop.

"To accomplish this, each of you will be given an element you will need to master during your pursuit of obtaining the Eight Maken. If you conquer your element and can hold one of the Maken, your body and heart should be strong and beautiful for the rest of your life!" Few students mumble of what Minoir is talking about.

"I suppose I'll have to show them instead of just talking, right?" Minori asked sarcastic, turning her head to two familiar girls Raiden saw earlier.

"Class 2-B number six, Garrett Kinua. Class 2-B number seven. Azuki Shinatsu." Minori introduced the girls.

"(Well, at least I now know their names.)" Raiden thought.

"Principal Rokujo, unfortunately, I've already finished my battle with Azuki." Garrett said as Minori ask who won.

"Um, obviously, the winner was me." Azuki grinned making Garrett huff, then she decides to give this girl a taste in humility.

"Alas, my poor darling Kuu's heart must be breaking in two, he's going to be forced to spend the rest of his nights weeping into his pillow while Azuki cuddles him against his will!" Garrett fake wept, making the students in the building gossip on Azuki being into dolls like a teddy bear.

"Stupid Garrett, how did you find out the truth? What the HELL was all that about?" Azuki asked embarrasses

"You know a little revenge goes a long way." Garrett laughed as Azuki became furious.

(They were fight over a teddy bear, now that is just stupid.)" Raiden thought disappointed of these girls wasting their fighting potential on a stuff animal.

Minori now isn't sure of what to do since the student that were supposed to fight have already done their battle, asking the two students next to her to pick others to fight. Suddenly, a small blonde girl with long twin-tails calls out to the principal as she jumps onto the fighting stage as most of the boys' gazes on her white panties being shown. Breasts sizes: C-cup.

"I'm Kodama Himegami, and I volunteer for this duel." The girl introduced herself and wants to fight. Most of the female students are surprise of this.

"I like to fight… that guy over there." Himegami pointed at the light-brown hair boy who happens to sit right next to Raiden.

"You want to fight me?" He asked nervously.

"Himeagmi, you can't fight him." A purple hair girl said. Breasts sizes: H-cup. "Takie's new-I mean Takeru Oyama is brand new student."

"Oh, really? And how did you know his name was Takeru? Himegami asked, the purple hair girl try to answer though feeling a little nervous and she tells the principal that Takeru can't fight because he doesn't have the experience in this school.

"I say we let him fight." Minori said quickly agreeing to this shocking the purple hair girl.

"Hey, new kid, come on. Get your butt up here!" Minori called to Takeru.

Takeru became scared as some other students tell him to go p there, looking into Himegami's eyes scares him more. What's going on in this school?

"I request to fight alongside with him!" Raiden raised his voice standing getting everyone's attention.

"What, sorry pal but I only want to fight this guy." Himegami said with a little angry tone.

"That just proves you're an idiot of arrogances." Raiden mocked with a smirk.

"What was that?" Himegami asked angry.

"I can tell, you've been here longer like for two or three years, so why are you so afraid fighting against two freshmen?" Raiden insulted, seeing Himegami is getting furious which is what he wants.

"You might as well go back to your room crying because you're so tiny with no boobs!" Raiden insulted. That was the final straw as Himegami's boiling point as reach its limit.

The students gasp of Raiden mocking Himegami's figure which NO students would ever dare to do and those who are foolish enough got a trip to the hospital for a month or two.

"That's it! I change my mind; I want to beat the living crap out of both of you!" Himegami shouted in rage, taking Raiden's bait.

"Well, you heard her, both of you on come up!" Minori gestured, she's not sure why but for some reason this boy seems to have turn her on and exciting.

Both boys got on the stage on one side while Himegami stands on the other side.

"Was that really necessary to provoke her like that?" Takeru asked.

"Don't worry, we'll survive. By the way, I'm Raiden Raitoningu." Raiden introduced himself.

"Oh, Takeru Oyama, but you already know that." Takeru greeted as they shake hands.

"So, you and the purple hair girl childhood friends or something?" Raiden asked looking at the girl as Takeru did.

"Yeah, she's Haruko Amaya, we grew up together until I moved a years ago." Takeru answered getting nervous. Raiden can tell Takeru has a crush on her and staring at her large breasts.

"Okay, good to know. Had any martial art experience?" Raiden asked as he stares at Himegami in her eyes fill with hatred.

"Well, I use to take martial art class when I was a kid, but I stop training sometime ago." Takeru said looking a little sad.

"Then it's time to restart your training, you'll make the first move with a charging punch keeping her on you and I'll follow up with my own attack." Raiden whispered as he pulls Takeru close with his arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, Garrett, that's the guy we saw walking with Gen." Azuki pointed out.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Garrett surprised.

"(Gen was with this student; does he know something about him?)" Minori thought.

"If you're done with your little huddle, I like to start fighting now." Himegami demanded as Raiden and Takeru got ready to fight.

"You ready, Takeru?"

"No."

"Pay attention kids, the Welcoming ceremony starts now!" Minori announced though Takeru is shaking like a leaf.

"The fighters are Security Committee Member Class 2-1, Number 20, Kodama Himegami and the two new students Takeru Oyama and Raiden Raitoningu!"

"Raiden, I don't understand what's happening here; why do we have to fight someone much less a girl?" Takeru asked.

"I don't know much either, but from what I can tell this is a combat school to training kids with special and powerful gifts like us and be careful with girl. I don't know what you did to piss her off, but something tells she's not gonna pull any punches even if she said she'll hold." Raiden said as he sees Himegami walking up to them.

"I see you're a sharp one, looks like I don't have to worry about hurting you too much." Himegami said to Raiden.

"That just only proves more you're scared to fight for real." Raiden provoked as Himegami clutches her fists and she walk back to her side.

"Dude, I don't think you need to make her angrier!" Takeru frightened.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Raiden smirked with a vicious look in his eyes making Takeru frighten more.

Soon, the fight starts with Takeru charging in like Raiden told him to as he reels his arm back and threw the first punch to Himegami's arm defending herself.

"(Well, I'm shock to see this idiot made the first move.)" Himegami thought looking behind Takeru noticing Raiden isn't there.

"(Huh, where'd he go?)" Himegami asked herself as Raiden suddenly appear on her left throwing a fast punch to the head, but Himegami managed to dodge that as she ducks under the punch.

"Why you!" Himegami kicked Raiden as he blocks it with his knee.

Raiden throw another punch, but this time with his fist coated in the lightning aura to push Himegami away for a few feet.

"You're really starting to piss me off." Himegami snarled, surprise to find someone who can use lightning like she can.

Himegami saw Raiden charging at her with some barrages of punches and kicks pushing her back a bit.

"Wow, this the first time I saw Himegami getting push back like that." Azuki impressed.

Himegami had enough of this guy thinking she wants to fight Takeru in the first place, she clap in electric spark in Raiden blindly him for a moment as she ran pass him to go after Takeru with a lightning ball in her hand.

"No, Takeru!" Haruko worried decides to interfere with this fight, but someone else already step in.

" **Maken Knuckle Kamudo"** A girl brought out a gauntlet-claw blocking Himegami's attack, shocking everyone.

"Wait, what was that? She just deflected my element like it was nothing, who is she?" Himegami confused.

"Well, that was unexpected." Raiden said wondering who this girl is.

She has light-brown hair like Takeru hold in a small twin-tails style with a yellow ribbon tie to one bang, red eyes, and wearing the female school uniform making her a student here. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"That's not a replica Maken. It's the real thing. One of the Eight Original Maken, which can only mean that…" Minori started to see this girl's strength.

"She's strong, who is she?" Haruko asked.

The girl turns her head to Takeru with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Finally, I get to see you again. Takeru." The girl giggled as she Maken disappeared the she suddenly faint in Takeru's arms.

"Hey, you alright. Have we met?" Takeru asked wondering how this girl knows her.

Suddenly, the girl threw her arms around Takeru into an embrace.

"Well, of course we've met, silly! I'm so happy to see you!" The girl said happily as for everyone seeing this are shock of this even Minori is loss of words. Raiden just stand there shock as well not sure of what's going on.

"Uh, excuse me, but can I ask you something?" Takeru asked surprise that a girl jumps onto him.

"How exactly do we know each other again?"

"You know how good you smell, funny boy?" The girl giggled not answering the question.

"That's—that—that's indecent!" Haruko shouted as Takeru became worry of her anger.

"Who precisely are you and how on earth do you know Takeru?!" Haruko asked wanting to know what's going on.

"I didn't introduce myself: my name is Inaho Kushiya and from now on, Takeru doesn't have to worry because I'm gonna be here to protect him." Inaho declared as Takeru is surprise that this girl is sweet enough for him.

"That's sweet of you." Takeru commented.

"Well, as your fiancée, I kind of have to." Inaho said as shock Haruko the most as Inaho kiss Takeru on the cheek making him blush with happiness.

"I'm gonna get going." Raiden walked away knowing what will happen next as he can hear Takeru screaming in pain getting beat up by Takeru as he didn't know about the fiancée either.

 **(Student Dome)**

"Man, talk about a weird day, at least I'll get some alone in my room." Raiden said to himself as he opens the door to room 13 on the top floor of the dome.

Walking to the kitchen of the room getting himself a glass of water and turns around to see a girl with light brown skin, grey hair that is put into a side ponytail and has green eyes, standing right in front of him wearing nothing, but a towel. Breasts sizes: H-cup, two two centimeters bigger than Haruko.

Raiden eyes widen of shock like he heard glass shattering.

"Hey Chacha, are you done with the shower?" A small girl with black hair asked.

She has slightly pale skin, short dark hair that reaches reaches her chin styled in such a way only the right eye is visible and not the left and has light purple eyes. Breast sizes: C-cup.

The small girl looks to where Chacha is staring at, seeing Raiden in the same room as them, then she screams in shock of seeing a boy here.

"W-Why is there a boy here?" The small girl asked hiding behind her tall friend.

"I don't know Kimi, I guess the domes are also co-ed too." Chacha smiled while her cheeks blushes.

"The Hell, I was told by the principal to come to this room." Raiden told them, thinking that their principal is doing something crazy again.

"Well, if that's the case then welcome, I'm Chacha Akaza, and this is my best friend Kimi Sato, we're both second years!" Chacha introduced and her friend Kimi pulling her head press against her breast.

"N-Nice to meet you, I guess." Kimi blushed nervous of having a boy as a roommate.

"This has got to be a dream." Raiden tried to deny this, but no matter how hard he thinks, this is real. He will now be living with two girls who are a year ahead of him.

"Well, this is certainly a dream come true." Chacha winked and air kiss at Raiden making his whole face blush in a few shades of reds.

"(WHAT THE HELL DID I GET MYSELF INTO?!)" Raiden mentally shouted panicking.

This gonna to be an interesting adventure for Raiden as he'll be here at Tenbi Academy for the next three years making new friends and maybe find himself a girlfriend or two. Although it's gonna take some time getting use to the place.

"(Please, kill me now.)"

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I've decided to do Maken-Ki with Metal Gear as a crossover story thought it be cool and fun to write! Raiden is fully human and a teen in this story except for his left eye like his video game counterpart. Raiden will also have some super human strength and speed while flexible too. His Maken will be real in the next chapter, though let just say it has a 'Red' sharp edge.**

 **He'll also be rooming with Chacha and Kimi as you can see, like how Takeru got room with girls and he'll also get a harem, including a MILF or two.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Day in the New Co-Ed School!**

 **(Dreamscape)**

 _In what appears to be a dark alleyway with big gush of blood staining the walls and the ground, slash marks on them too like something sharp was cutting viciously, and there are dead bodies all around; some with large and deep cut wounds that they died from loss of blood and all while others seem to have been cut in half and into pieces with their lungs and head being cut off from the body._

 _Deep at the end of the alleyway, there a young boy with silver holding a sword stands there and then he turns around revealing his face to be Raiden with some blood splatted on the right side of his face as his red eyes glow fiercely. He was quiet for the moment until he broke the silent as he chuckles._

 **(Dreamscape End)**

Raiden awake from the dream shot himself up and breathes heavy like he's about to die, he looks around seeing as he's still in his bed, seeing two other empty beds, and looking out the window seeing the peaceful blue sky with few clouds.

"Thank god, that was a dream." Raiden sighed in relief, the dream he had was not just any dream: it was more of a memory from his past. A dark past that is.

Raiden hopes that no one would discover his past as he wants to make amends for what he did and never have to go back to the way he uses to be. He thoughts were interrupted when he heard knocking on the door.

"Raiden are you up yet?" Kimi asked calling out from the other side of the door.

Oh yeah, he's living with two girls in the same room probably for the rest of his school years. This ought to be interesting.

"Yeah, I'm up!" Raiden responded as he got up from his bed.

"Oh, good! I was worry that you would overslept on your first day as a first-year, I'd just finished making breakfast!" Kimi mentioned.

"Alright, be right there." Raiden said as he was about to reach the door when suddenly he heard his cellphone ringing. Wanting to make this quick, he picks it up hoping it's Gen about the Maken he left him.

"Yo, Raiden, it's Gen." Speak of the Devil.

"Morning to you too, I take it you got a good look at the Maken I gave you?" Raiden asked.

"Yeah, it's really amazing that it's almost like the Doc's handy work, but it seems to be a bit more advance than the gadgets he makes!" Gen informed.

"Really, I think Doc would be impress if he heard about that." Raiden chuckled knowing how the scientist who easily be impress by something amazing.

"Yeah, and there's doesn't seem to be anything bad about either, so I think it's safe to say that you can use it without any problem." Gen said.

"Good, I hope I can use it soon." Raiden said looking at his hand.

"Don't worry, new students will have a physical exam. You'll be fine." Gen said sounding confidence.

"Why do I get the feeling you're about to do something stupid." Raiden worried.

"Relax, enjoy yourself on your first day." Gen said before hanging up.

Raiden sigh thinking he'll let this go for now, for as long as he knows Gen he always done something that may involve getting into trouble and doing crazy things to save his ass and all.

Might as well get breakfast before it gets cold.

Raiden walk out of the room going to the table near the kitchen and seeing Kimi eating some as she notices him sitting down.

"Good morning, Raiden-san!" Kimi greeted her male roommate.

"Morning, the food looks great." Raiden complimented, enjoying a classic breakfast of eggs and beacon, and some few small pancakes with a nice cup of milk.

"Thanks, I thought of doing something special for your first day!" Kimi smiled.

"Cool!" Raiden notice that there's one person not attending.

"Hey, where's Chacha?" Raiden asked, wondering where's the light-dark skin girl is.

"She already had breakfast, she just getting herself for class." Kimi answered.

"You know, it's kinda surprising to meet someone like you skipping a few grades to high school." Raiden commented.

"Well, I'm actually older than I look, it just my growth spurt has keep in yet!" Kimi fluttered and got back to eating, this made Raiden chuckle a bit.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you." Raiden said scratching the back of his head.

"That's alright, it's not easy being shorter than everyone, but at least I'm not the only one." Kimi stated.

Raiden remember that blonde girl with the twin tails being short too, thinking back on the fight from yesterday too wondering what was her intention on wanting to fight Takeru in the first place. Maybe he'll ask her when he get the chance, right now he needs to get ready for school and quickly finish his breakfast.

"I'm going to shower a bit before we get going." Raiden said letting Kimi know as he makes his way to the shower.

"Sure." Kimi said not minding it at all, then she starts getting a weird feeling that she has forgot something important and it involves the bathroom.

Then realization hit her in the face like a baseball pitch from a pitching machine set in the fastest mode.

"Aah, Raiden, wait! The shower is-" But it was too late.

Raiden has already open the door of the bathroom with the shower hoping to get himself clean up and his eyes widen upon gazing at the sight of a naked Chacha standing literally an inch in front of him with her hair down and her body a little wet. Both of them are surprises to suddenly find each other in such an awkward position as Raiden couldn't help but look down at her exposed breasts, but Chacha expression change with a lustful smirk.

"Oh my, if wanted to have a relaxing shower with me, you could've ask." Chacha seduced while doing a sexy pose like holding one breast with one hand.

Raiden's face became beating red of the embarrassment and teasing he's getting; no matter how many dangerous things he did before coming here, he always blushes at the sight of a beautiful woman especially naked women. Though to be fair, he only learn much about women from his boss and some friends, including the time this one friend showed him something was too young for, and made him feel awkward around girls sometimes.

 _SMACK_

Karate chop her on the hard.

 **(School Gate)**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, that really hurt!" Chacha winced still feeling the pain on her hand.

"And I'm sorry, I didn't expect to find you in the bathroom naked." Raiden stated.

"It's my fault, I should've told you that Chacha was using the shower first." Kimi said feeling guilty.

"Aw, don't worry about it Kimi, I was finished anyway." Chacha assured.

Raiden chuckles, nice to see one caring for others probably more than themselves.

"Well, it nice to see you three are getting along well." Minori said walking to them at the school gate.

"Yeah, thanks for setting us up." Raiden said sarcastic.

"I just thought you could use some fun seeing you seem to be the serious type." Minori said. She's not entirely wrong about the serious type.

"Please, don't say such things to encourage some misbehave actions." A girl said walking towards with another girl following her.

She blonde hair braided into a ring that hangs from the back of her head, with a bun where the braid meets her head and red rimmed glasses over her red eyes. She wears the female school uniform with a serious look on her face. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

The other girl has short purple and also wears the school uniform, seemly having her eyes close like she's blind or something. Breasts sizes: D-cup, slightly bigger.

"Oh, Miss President, good morning!" Kimi greeted with a bow.

"Hey, Pres!" Chacha greeted too.

"President?" Raiden confused.

"Greetings, Kimi and Chacha, I hope this "guy" hasn't done anything barbaric to you two." The girl with glasses said, Raiden sweat drop thinking this girl doesn't like men much, mostly on perverts.

"No, he hasn't done anything to us, honest!" Kimi answered quickly.

"Although he did gave me a karate chop on the head when he saw me naked and I teased him." Chacha mentioned making the glasses girl gasp with a bit of rage.

"He saw you NAKED?!" The glasses girl snapped.

"Easy there, I didn't know she was already in the shower. I'm Raiden Raitoningu, by the way." Raiden introduced himself.

"Well, it would seem you have more control over yourself than some men I see, it makes me worry about letting this school become co-ed." The glasses girl sighed, wondering this is a good idea.

"I'm Furan Takaki, third-year and Student Council President." Furan introduced herself and shake has with Raiden.

"So, that means you're Senior, I hope can get along." Raiden stated.

"I hope so too, I'm Yuuka Amado, the treasurer, also a third-year." Yuuka said.

"Good, you've all greeted each other now get on to your classes before your late on the first day." Minori said holding her big fan over her shoulder.

"Well, it was nice meeting ya." Raiden bided farewell for his upper classmates.

"Wait!" Yuuka called out, Raiden and look back at her.

"Who's your homeroom teacher?" She asked.

"I think some woman named Tomiko Amado." Raiden answered, not sure why Yuuka wants to know that, but realize it when he notices they both have the same last name.

"Yep, that's my big sister, tell her I said hi!" Yuuka said as she winks at him.

Raiden is shock to have learn that his new homeroom teacher is the older sister of one of his seniors, it's like fate is bringing important people or such together for something big is coming.

He makes his way to the classroom and saw a woman standing in front of the chalkboard.

The woman has long orange hair with a blue headband and brown eyes. She wears a pink dress-like shirt with white fin collar **(A/N: I don't know what that's call)** that goes down the middle and on the short sleeves, pink skirt that goes down over her knees, and pale-yellow sandals. Breasts sizes: double F-cup.

"Hi, are you Tomiko Amado?" Raiden asked.

"Why yes I am, you must be Raiden." Tomiko said with a warm smile.

"I met your sister on my way here, she said hi." Raiden relayed the message of his teacher's younger sister.

"Oh, how sweet! Please go take your sit." Tomiko said.

Raiden made his way to the available desk, he heard some whispers among the students.

"Hey, isn't that the guy from yesterday."

"Yeah, he provoked that girl who challenged that other guy to a two-against-one battle."

"Wow, he's really cute especially with the eyepatch!"

"I wonder he got into accident to get that?"

"I hope he doesn't cause problem here."

Raiden can understand their reaction to him being a little different than anyone else and doesn't let it bother him. As he sat down on his desk, waiting for class to start, he heard someone coming and saw Takeru with Inaho coming in as the student whispers about them.

"Quiet down, everyone, so we can jump right in." Tomiko said getting the students' attention.

"For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Tomiko Amado. Hello to all!" Tomiko greeted her new student. She heard rushing footsteps coming closer to this class.

"Oh, here comes my teaching assistant." Tomiko said, then the door quickly opens revealing a certain red-haired exciting woman.

"Guess what, everyone? This is your lucky day." Minori excited.

"(What the… I thought she's the Principal of Tenbi?)" Raiden thought confused.

"I may be the boss, but I'm a great teacher too. So, let's all get our learn on!" Minori pumped her fist in the air with her breasts bouncing a few times.

Raiden wonders if it's okay for the Principal to be teaching some students while making sure the school is fine at the same time.

Tomiko announced to everyone that they're all getting a physical exam like Gen told him and the girls are first to go.

Raiden saw Inaho leaving and every guy minus himself glaring at Takeru probably jealous of him having a girlfriend. He notices Takeru is muttering about the exam and jolt off his seat telling the teacher he needs to go to the bathroom along with one other guy and they bolted out of the classroom.

"Oh boy, I get the feeling they're about to do something perverted." Raiden whispered to himself.

 **(Nurse's Office)**

It was the boys' turn for their physical exam getting check-ups on their bodies' health and all, Raiden meet up with Takeru and the other guy he ran with noticing they both have shoes-print mark on their faces and it look like it hurt. They got through some of the tests like height, weights, muscle check, and hearting beating. Now they move on to the final part of the exam, as Raiden recall Gen told it was about checking to see what Maken each student will get as they met the woman in charge of that which he also remembered that her name is Aki Nijou.

She's a tall woman with blue-purple hair and bright brown eyes. She wears a large white lab coat which she keeps open. Under the lab coat, she wears a pink strapless top which is openly laced down the middle that reveals a lot of her cleavage, along with a very short brown skirt. Breasts sizes: K-cup.

Raiden saw Takeru starring at her massive large breasts and heard him giggle.

"Is something funny?" Aki asked snapping Takeru out of her pervert thoughts.

"Oh, I… was just wondering what does this thing do?" Takeru asked nervous.

"(Good save, Takeru.)" Raiden thought. He already knew the machine on the table is Keronbo he made himself.

"Every student is unique. So, we created replicas to accommodate everyone." Aki explained which Takeru isn't a hundred percent sure what those are.

Takeru put his hand in the machine which it yelled at him, then he sounds like a red alert.

"No match! Nothing! Oh, damn to hell, I can't anything that will work for this guy!" Keronbo shouted as Aki became shock stating that this has never happen before while leaning close to Takeru as his face is close to her breasts making him blush some more.

Though Takeru is still confuse about what does this mean.

"Okay, I'm sure Gen would be surprise by this as well." Raiden muttered.

"Hey, you Raiden?" Keronbo asked.

"Uh, yeah, that's me." Raiden surprised that the machine knows his name.

"Oh, Master gave me a sample of your DNA and you already have a Maken, so you're good." Keronbo blurted shocking Aki more.

"What? Gen never told me this!" Aki said.

"Really, then I guess hasn't told the Principal that Raiden's element powers are off the charts, meaning he's stronger than the Principal herself." Keronbo said.

"WHAT?!" Aki gasped.

"My god, Gen." Raiden snarled as he just found out what Gen is doing. What a first day this turns out.

 **(Principal Office)**

"Are you for REAL?!" Minori shouted with a blush on her face, shock to hear from Gen that a new student is stronger than her.

Gen just sat there in one of the couches with a smirk on his face feeling satisfy of his boss/former classmate's reaction.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Raiden is doing well on his first day until a certain Maken maker bragged about his strength and that he already has a Maken. Wonder what Minori will do when she calls Raiden up to her office, hopefully it's not something crazy but this is Minori we're talking about.**

 **I made the appearance of most characters like with Tomiko as they are in the season 2 of the anime serious, I think they look better that way than the first season. And I'm sure you notice that Yuuka may have given a sign when she told him about her sister.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Invitation to Join Maken-Ki**

Chacha and Kimi are running in the hallway of the tall tower-like building heading to the principal's office is after they heard some words from the some of the new students that one of the new male students have been sent to the principal office after the physical exam at the nurse's office. They hope that he didn't cause any trouble on the first day of school as they reach the office they are surprise to see Haruko there at the about to burst in.

"Hey, Haruko!" Chacha called out, getting the Vice-President's attention.

"Kimi, Chacha, what are you two doing here?" Haruko asked confuses.

"We heard one of the new students we know was sent to Principal Minori and we got worried." Kimi explained.

"What coincidence, I'm here for the same reason." Haruko surprised.

"Well then, let's go see what the problem is." Chacha gestured as she forcefully opens the doors.

They see Takeru, Inaho, and Raiden sitting together on one couch, Gen sitting on the other and the small machine Keronbo on the table in the middle, and Minori sitting at her desk seem like they were just about to talk about what happened at the nurse's office as they notice the girls coming in.

"Oh, hey girls, I wasn't expecting you three." Minori said.

"Sorry to barge in all the suddenly, but I heard about Takeru and wanted to confirm about not finding a Maken for him." Haruko explained her reason of being here.

"Kinda the same for us too, we wanted to see if Raiden's okay." Kimi explained.

"Well, as you can see I'm okay." Raiden waved at his roommates.

"I see you getting along with your roommates, Raiden." Minori smiled, Haruko became confused.

"Huh, roommate? You mean Raiden is living with Kimi and Chacha in the same room?" Haruko asked shock, looking at the two seeing Kimi blushing as she nods her head and Chacha smiles with a thumb up.

"Yeah, there weren't any rooms available for him so I booked him with those two thinking they could give him the rundown of how things work here." Minori explained shrug.

"Though I can tell from the looks that they had an odd morning." Minor grinned, as Kimi's face became redder.

"(Looks like I'm not the only one who had a rough morning.)" Takeru thought.

"So, is having a Maken that important." Takeru asked.

"OF CORUSE, IT IS!" Everyone except Raiden shouted in responds.

"From what Gen told me, these "Maken" are special weapons that can make our element powers stronger, especially in combat." Raiden explained to Takeru the best way he can for him to understand.

"Which brings me to the question: how exactly do you know this kid?" Minori asked.

"Sorry, I can't tell you much, all I can say is that we cross paths and became friends." Gen said, wanting to blow this kid's cover.

"Fine, I won't push further but I am keeping an eye on you." Minori declared pointing at Raiden.

"Fine by me, I can promise I can be trusted." Raiden stated.

"Now, onto another matter about Takeru getting his own Maken. It'll be troubling for him should he be challenge by anyone without Maken." Minori mentioned.

"Challenge? You mean like fighting?" Takeru asked thinking back on his first fight at the opening ceremony.

"Seems so, I did saw two girls fighting each other before the opening." Raiden mentioned, remembering their names to be Azuki and Garrett.

"It was still funny, they were fighting a teddy bear." Chacha laughed. Everyone can agree on that though didn't laugh they're on a serious issue right now.

"Still, Takeru will have to try avoiding a fight until he can get his Maken." Minori suggested then turn towards Gen.

"Gen, how long will it take to make a Maken for Takeru?" Minori asked.

"I say… about a month at best, consider we have four students that Keronbo can't fine though three of them already have theirs." Gen pointed out.

"(Four, wonder who could that fourth girl be?)" Raiden thought asked.

"Which remains me." Gen smirked getting the silver-haired boy's attention as he bends down picking up a long sword inside its sheath.

"Here, I checked out your Maken and it's 100% okay." Gen said throwing it at Raiden caught it.

"Wow, that looks awesome! It's almost like Haruko's Maken!" Chacha amazed.

Raiden look at Haruko and can tell this girl has been training to fight with a sword, maybe he would like to see that for himself when he gets the chance.

"Alright, now there's something important I would like to disuse with Raiden alone, so you're all dismiss." Minori said as mostly everyone got up and walk out.

"We'll see you back at the dorm, Raiden!" Chacha said waving goodbye at him.

"Please don't be late." Kimi said following Chacha.

Gen gets up from the couch and picks up Keronbo, he walks up Raiden leaning close to his ears.

"Good luck." Gen whispered, confusing Raiden of what he meant by that.

Soon, everyone left leaving Minori and Raiden alone in the room. Silent fell in the room for a few seconds or so, making sure that everyone is really gone and no eavesdropping from anyone.

"So, Raiden." Minori spoked breaking the silent as he turns his sight on the older woman.

"From what Gen told before coming here is that you're a strong fighter and stronger than me as well." Minori rephrased from what her old friend said to her earlier.

"Well, it's true that I have been into fights before and taught myself martial arts." Raiden said being carefully to not revealing himself too much or he'll blow his cover.

"Self-taught, interesting and how long have you had that Maken?" Minori asked looking at the sheathed sword.

"Not long, I haven't even use it in battle yet though I have been sword-fighting too, so it shouldn't be a problem to get the hang of it." Raiden said looking at his sword.

"I see, to be honest when I saw you fight against Himegami with Takeru yesterday I was amazes of how well you fight while helping Takeru." The principal complimented Raiden's performance in the fight.

"I have never seen any push Himegami to a corner like that except for Haruko, she's only a sophomore here." Minori said.

"Thank you, I'm only strong because I want to, so I can protect the lives of innocents and bring justice to those who would do wrong to the world." Raiden said with serious look in his eyes.

Minori can tell that this kid has seen some of the worst side of the world and perhaps blood as well, she became a little worry that his kid may succumb to violent too much, but she can also see that Raiden has better control of himself not letting the rage of battle get the better of him and such. She's also getting a strange of this boy from her heart as it beats a little faster, like she feels calmer with him and wants to get closer to him, but there's something she wants to ask him and to prove himself.

"Raiden, you know that some things can happen anywhere even in schools, like fights among other students?" Minori asked.

"Yeah, some bullies thinking they're better because they're bigger and probably stronger means they can do whatever they want. I hate those kinds of people." Raiden answered clutching his fist. That brought a smile on her face.

"Well, things like that happens in this school too, especially when students misuse their Makens." Minori stated looking at the window as she remembers her time as a student here years ago.

"That's typically high school life, not everything can be all peace and loving forever. Sometimes you got to have a little excitement in your life otherwise it would be boring." Raiden chuckled, though he wouldn't mind a peaceful life once in a while.

"Yeah, I agree with you there, which is why I'm going to ask an important question." Minori grinned standing in front of Raiden as he looks up seeing her face between over her large breasts.

"Raiden Raitoningu." Minori took a deep breath gathering her thoughts and look at him with seriousness in her eyes.

"I want you… to join Maken-Ki!" Minori smirked making her breasts bounces a bit.

…

…

"Huh?" Raiden confused. This reaction made Minori sweat drop.

"I guess Gen never told you about the school's special group, that's actually good because I want to tell about the club I founded back in my student days." Minori said crossing her arms under her breasts.

"A club?" Raiden asked, wondering what this club's all about.

"Yep, it's made up the Security Committee (kenkeibu), the Magical Enforcement Committee and the Student Council. Together, they vowed to protect Tenbi and the students from any danger, they also role as judges in duels and ensure that these are carried out honorably and fairly." Minori explained proudly. Being a little self-center.

"I see, so when you saw how other students were being unfair and using their Maken for bad things you made this club hoping it would make the school a safe place." Raiden started seeing the picture here.

"Yep, those were the good days." Minori smiled.

"Me, Aki, Gen, and others who joined all pitch in helping the school in anyway we can and stopping bad students from misusing their Maken that could hurt their fellow students. This is also a home for everyone with powers like ours." Minoir said then her expression changes to sad as she sat down next to Raiden.

"You know, most of everyone here even the staff have been through… complicated stuff when it comes to their powers, especially being treated as freaks to everyone else afraid that some forgot deep down we're still human beings." Minori griped on her knees.

"That's why I want to protect this place because it's not just a school, but a home that everyone is welcome to when they feel like they have no where else to go, helping them to become stronger and not lose sight of themselves when they go out to the outside world." Minori said feeling like she's about to cry at any moment now.

She felt something grabbing on her left-hand seeing Raiden's hand gently stoking it as she looks at Raiden's face.

"I know how you feel, I never knew my family as I'm an orphan, but I have friends who I consider my family. In my book, I think your doing a great job." Raiden smiled, this caused Minori to blush feeling her heart skipped a beat or two.

Minori quickly try to act cool as she wipes the tears away hoping Raiden didn't notices them, in which he did but decided to keep quiet about it.

"You know, you're the first person that I ever felt like expressing myself in moments like these, besides Aki. Thanks for listening." Minori said, Raiden nodded glad he could cheer her up.

Minori slap on her cheeks wanting to get back to what they were talking about.

"So, Raiden, about my offer?" Minori asked.

Raiden did some thinking, for as long as he can remember; he's been on solo mission after freeing himself from a madman who was once his adopted father who also killed his family by killing him to avenge them. Sometimes he's afraid of himself because of the horrible things he did in the past and wants to make a clean start but knew he could never run away from his past as he can remember the blood staining his hands and wonder if there's ever a place for him in the world. Now, he sees that coming to this school may not be such a bad thing after all.

"Sure, I'll may consider joining… if you do me one thing." Raiden said with a confident look on his face.

"Okay, what's that?" Minori asked, getting an exciting feeling about this.

"Well, Gen said that I'm stronger than you in terms of power, right?" Raiden asked as he picks up his sword.

"How about we put that to the test?" Raiden pulled the sword a little out of the sheath with his thumb, revealing the color of the blade to be red.

Minori smirks at the boy getting the idea of what he meant and pound her fist into the palm of her hand as she can feel her blood boiling.

 **(Afternoon, Dorm Room)**

"WWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Chacha and Kimi screamed in shock at the same time as Raiden cover his ears. He told them about Minori giving him an offer to join Maken-Ki and challenging her to a fight.

"You actually challenged… the principal to a fight?!" Kimi gasped ask.

"Whoa! I knew this was going to be a crazy year having the males in school, but this is more than I imagine!" Chacha said shock.

"You will two calm down, I thought it was okay to challenge someone to a duel here?" Raiden confused.

"Yes, but no one has never challenged Principal Minori and lives to tell about!" Kimi blurted out.

"Yeah, back when she was a student; her element powers are so strong that the whole school feared her. Even the teachers didn't dare to get on her bad side, except the principal before her." Chacha added, imagining Minori standing on top of a beat-up student with one foot on the back with a scary smile.

"Really, then I guess I'm going to have to learn how to control my powers while fighting her." Raiden smirked as he balled his fist emitting a small spark of electricity.

"Are you crazy? You'll be sent to the hospital and" Kimi stopped when she felt Chacha place her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kimi, I'm sure Raiden will be alright I can tell he's very strong and that he'll give our cheapskate principal of ours!" Chacha believed that the fight will be great.

"(Cheapskate?)" Raiden thought confused.

Kimi has always trusted Chacha when she thinks everything will be alright when things go a little down, though she's worry for Raiden considering he's just a new first-year and already he's picking a fight with the Principal on the first day. How did things turn out like this, she will never day? Then she felt a pat on the head from Raiden as she looks up to him.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, I give you a show you'll never forget." Raiden smirked with burning determination in his eyes. He's really excited about this duel.

Kimi sighs in defeat knowing there's no stopping this fight, she only hopes that Principal Minori will go on easy on Raiden in the fight.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Hope you enjoyed Raiden having a touching moment or two with Minori as she asked him to join Maken-Ki, with the condition of challenging her to a duel before making his decision and wants to see if Gen's theory on his strength being stronger is true. Raiden will have to make things up along the way to learn about his lightning powers in the fight and will test how strong his new Maken is as well.**

 **And there's also a little special surprise in the next chapter after the fight, involving our hero's dorm room.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Principal Minori vs Student Raiden!**

The sun has started raising from the horizon up the mountains and shining its light over the forest to Tenbi Academy where the Principal, Minori Rokujou is sitting on the field right next to the school waiting for a certain silver hair boy to arrive for their duel with a smile on her face.

Minori came here about half an hour ago waiting patiently doing some meditation to prepared herself mentally and feeling very excited to this fight she could barely contain herself then heard footsteps coming to her closer and knew who it is.

"I'm glad you came, Raiden." Minori said opening her eyes seeing Raiden standing in front of her with his sword.

"Well, I wasn't going to let this chance to test my strength to see what this school has too offer now, do I?" Raiden smirked.

"To be honest, I already know you're strong when I first saw you at the ceremony when you offered the tag duel. And the way you were fight was pretty intense too, meaning you've already combat experience." Minori pointed out what she figured out about Raiden.

"You got sharp eyes, Gen said that you can be pretty smart in battle when you want to." Raiden said.

"Thanks, and now… time to see your strength up close." Minori said getting in her fighting stance.

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" Raiden excited for this fight as he ready himself too with his fists out.

"Not gonna use your sword?" Minori asked.

"I'm still not use to having a Maken, I've always been use to regular swords and some with teach. I don't want to risk hurting anyone with it until I know how it works." Raiden explained his reason.

"I see, I can accept that though Makens can also help control your element powers better and they each have their own special abilities too." Minori explained little about Maken.

"Well then, maybe when you push me to my limit I may to consider using his sword." Raiden wagered.

Raiden and Minori stand waiting to see who will make the first move to start the battle.

"Oh wait, I almost forget about the ritual." Minori realized.

"Ritual? Is that we have to do before we fight?" Raiden asked, he recall Gen mentioned something like that.

"Yeah, it make sure we're playing fair and square so the fight go off like one of us getting killed and if you like we ca wager a bet of any kind." Minori answered.

"A bet, huh?" Raiden became interested in this, it's like entering one of those contest that everyone can have fun together and making sure there are no cheaters.

"Yeah, the ones who wishes to battle them can make whatever bet they have in mind as long as they can agree on." Minori added.

"Okay, so how do we do it?" Raiden asked curious.

Minori gestured him to come over here and he walks toward her standing right next to her and the principal of Tenbi Academy whispered on what to do for the ritual, then Raiden's face became a little red and jumped back from Minori.

"Are you crazy? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Raiden shouted.

"Come on, it's sounds amazing when two warriors say it before going into battle!" Minori said.

"Maybe for those who are proposing for marriage!" Raiden stated.

"Hey, the students have been doing this even after I graduated and it turned out fine over the years." Minori said, not seeing what the big deal is.

"Besides, you're a student of Tenbi now that means you have to do it." Minori pointed out.

"(Damn it, she might be right about that.)" Raiden thought groaned, can't help but admit defeat.

Meanwhile, far to the edge of the field are Chacha and Kimi who also got up early and followed Raiden here wanting to see the whole fight for themselves curious to see how this will go for them.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see their fists clashing into each other, it's gonna be epic!" Chacha excited.

"I'm still pretty worried, can Raiden really hold his own against Principal Rokujou?" Kimi asked worry for her new classmate.

"Have a little more fate Kimi, I can already tell that Raiden has the stuff that will make our principal eating dirt for breakfast!" Chacha believed that Raiden will win, she's not sure why she thinks like that but it doesn't hurt to support a friend.

"GO GIVE HER HELL, RAIDEN!" Chacha shouted cheering on Raiden.

"Oh, I see your brought your own cheerleading squad." Minori teased.

"They wanted to see the fight, so I had no problem with that." Raiden said.

"Alright, now us begin!" Minori announced holding out her hand.

"I guess we're doing this." Raiden sighed holding out his hand too.

"By the way, any thoughts on a bet you want to wager because I already have mine." Minori asked.

"Which I know is about joining Maken-Ki and I was already thinking about it even when I win." Raiden smirked.

"Oh 'when' you win', huh? You sound pretty confidence in yourself." Minori commented..

"Let just say I faced many dangerous things before coming here, so I'm sure a high school principal won't be much of a problem." Raiden taunted, feeling like his body wants to fight now.

"Oh, trust me kid, this is one principal you don't want to mess with." Minori smirked.

"Alright, then how about… you become my maid for the two whole weeks!" Raiden wagered his bet, Chacha and Kimi gasps of shock from hearing what Raiden just said.

Minori becoming a maid for a student is unheard of.

"Hahahaha! Me as your maid, you seriously got more guts than I gave you credit for!" Minori laughed, haven't felt like this in a long time as she calms herself down.

"Alright kid, I accept your bet!" Minori accepted which made Chacha and Kimi shock even more.

After they made their bet, the two fighter ready themselves Minori asked Chacha to started them off with the ceremony before the battle.

"Okay, if you two are ready to fight. Let's begin the Duel Ceremony!" Chacha announced.

"Good luck, Raiden!" Kimi wished the best for Raiden.

"Here are twin flowing rivers whose paths will never cross. To follow your path, to prove yourself, you must first expose your soul to the blazing sun." Chacha said, now it's the fighters' turn.

"The children of sun's path is carved into the Heavens!" Minori and Raiden said together. Raiden still finds this embarrassing, but it's already too late to back down now.

 **(Music-Senran Kagura Dekamori: Daidouji Theme)**

"Here I come!/Let's dance!" Minori and Raiden said at the same time before leaping toward each other.

The two reel their fists back and thrust them when they are within range into each other that caused a powerful shockwave blowing everything around them away for a moment or two as they entered a power struggle trying to push one another back, but they seem dead even as the shockwave dies down.

"Holy Dragon Balls! It's only the start of the duel and they're already showing off their power!" Chacha shocked.

"What's more is that Raiden is able to match Principal Minori in brute strength!" Kimi added surprises.

"Not bad, didn't think you survive the first blow." Minori grunted with a smile.

"Same here, guess your more than you can chew!" Raiden commented.

They pulled their fist out of the struggle and Minori throws in a rising-kick as Raiden leans back to dodge and pulls himself back forward to throw another punch to the face, but the red-haired busty woman blocks it with her arm and grabs it with the other to throw him over her shoulder slamming him to the ground though Raiden quickly twist himself in the air and landed on his feet. Raiden knee-kick her in the stomach though clash against her knee creating a small burst of shockwave, he tried attack her on both sides in his arms though Minori blocks them except that's what he wants; he grabs both arms leaving her wide open and jumps a bit with channeling his lightning into his feet and kick her under her breasts pushing her back 15 feet away.

Raiden wouldn't give Minori a moment to breathe as he attacks her with some punches even some backhand strikes and kicks as the principal blocks them and counters punching him in the stomach and roundhouse-kick him to the side.

"Damn, you really know how to take this fight serious." Raiden complimented.

"Thanks, I also impressed that you were able to channeled your element into a part of your body." Minori amazed that this kid is more than a new student in school.

They continue fighting with Raiden doing some front flips to axe-kick as Minori blocks them with her arms and walking backwards a few feet and slap the legs away to punch Raiden on the side making him roll on the ground, but he got back up on one knee and charge at her again with a punch in blinding speed as Minori narrowly dodges it but felt a cut on her cheek and a bit of blood stream down from the cut as her eyes widen of shock.

"You definitely have strength, I'll give you that." Raiden smirked before jumping away from Minori.

Raiden ready himself like he's a cross-country runner champion.

"But are you fast enough?" Raiden asked.

Raiden squirt slightly faster Minori's eyes can see as she is able to block a few punches, but couldn't see a strike on both her side near her stomach and another on her shoulder and he suddenly kept going a little faster attacking her on both front and back. Minori grunted from the pain of the attacks from Raiden surprising that he has somehow is learning how to control his element powers while actually fighting, but then she smirks before suddenly catching Raiden's fist that was going for the head to knock her out to his surprises.

"I know I may look like a girl who's all about strength, but I more than you know." Minori lectured before punching him four times so fast it look like she punched him one time and send him flying.

Raiden crashes into the fence near the school as he gasps in pain and cough up a little blood.

"(Holy shit, she's also great speed too! Incredible!)" Raiden thought before falling off the fence and on his feet not going on his knees.

"(But… I'm not done. Not by a long shot!)" Raiden thought and screams at the sky like he's shouting at the Heavens and his emits of electric sparks.

"Damn, this kid is full of surprises!" Minori commented.

Raiden runs at Minori faster than ever with a punch to the face making her lean back on one foot though Minori stopped herself and punch back Raiden with a strong left hook across the face. Then they got to punching each other all over their upper body without even blocking as each punch became fiercer. However, it stopped when Raiden accidentally punched one of Minori's I-cup breasts making her moan a bit.

"Hey! Watch where you punch, idiot!" Minori snapped covering her breasts with her arms and her cheeks blushes a bit.

"Sorry!" Raiden embarrassed, his cheeks also blushing.

Chacha and Kimi are blushing shock that Raiden would have the balls to touch Minori's breasts, let alone punch one.

"Okay, how about a power clash of punches with speed?" Raiden suggest cracking his knuckles.

"I like the sound of that!" Minori agreed.

Minori and Raiden collided their fist and started a fierce clash of punches moving so fast that it looks like they're growing hundreds or thousands of arms, some of the punches ended up hitting them but they wouldn't back down as their clash has also created strong wind that's like a storm.

"By the Nine-Tail beast, I never seen Minori-Sensei fighting so serious like this!" Kimi said as she is hold by Chachah as she plants a giant shuriken on the ground to prevent them from being blown away.

"It's like a battle of monsters!" Chacha freaked out and happy at the same time.

The clash continues as either of the two are giving up and tried to end this throwing their arms across each other and both hit each other on the cheeks at the same time then pushing each other back several feet.

 **(Music End)**

"Hehehe, HAHAHAHA!" Minori laughed of joy.

"I haven't felt this exciting in years, no would give me the satisfaction of a fight because of my overwhelming strength until you came along Raiden. I'm glad, now I can finally go ALL OUT!" Minori declared as her hands glows.

"No way, is she going to bring out her Maken?" Kimi asked panicking.

" **Maken Gloves: Dragon Ace"** Minori brought two gauntlets and flames surrounding her.

Raiden look at this witnessing Minori's true power at first sight with the flames dancing around her, and he smiles.

"Then I better do the same, and go beyond my limit!" Raiden shouted gripping on his sword.

"Now Raiden is gonna bring out his Maken too!" Chacha gasped. Knowing Raiden haven't used his Maken yet before coming to his school.

As Raiden draw out his sword everything is in slow motion, he remembers something the man he gave him that Maken said before his death.

" _Once you free that sword from its sheath, what happens then is up to you, Raiden. Only you can decided that fate."_

 **(Music-Rules of Nature: Metal Gear Rising Revenge)**

(Sam.)" Raiden thought and focus on Minori.

" **Maken Crimson Sword: Murasama"** Raiden unleashed his sword showing the full blade in red-crimson color that shines in the sun's light and aura of red lightning all over his body.

"Whoa, his sword…" Chacha awed of seeing Raiden's Maken.

"It's so beautiful." Kimi finished Chacha's sentence.

"Yeah, now we're cooking!" Minori punned as she ready to charge, same to Raiden.

They charge at each other with intense speed that they are moving all over the field as neither Chacha and Kimi could see only hearing some loud clashings of metal and seeing sparks of the red lightning and flames. Minori blocks the blade with her gauntlets and throwing some punches at him while Raiden blocks them and counters as well.

"(Damn, he's a master swordsman too!)" Minori thought excited.

Soon, they separate showing themselves that they are reaching their limits. Minori is cover in some cuts with her clothes almost being shredded and bruise from the fists fight as Raiden has some burn marks on his body with his shirt nearly burned off.

"It looks like either of us can last long, I think we settle this once and for all!" Minori stated powering up her element.

"Yeah, time to see which of us is the strongest in the school!" Raiden said powering up too and putting the sword in its sheath.

Both Maken fighters have powered up for a full minute while watching each other with serious intense look, the burning passion that every fighter has when it comes to facing a strong opponent in battle. Chacha and Kimi became so focus on the duel feeling sweats streams down on their bodies of wanting to know who will win, and they're about to get their answer.

" **Buster Dragon"** Minori charged with a her fist consume in a giant fire. Unleashing her most powerful attack.

" **Blood Slicer"** Raiden charged and pushed a trigger button on the sheath that fires Murasama out giving it more power in the strike with speed.

The two attacks collided and created a massive explosion on the whole area and some outside as Chacha and Kimi were able to get out just in time. Luckily, the explosion didn't touch the school otherwise there would be a lot of paperwork for Minori to do though the windows are shattered from the shockwave of the explosion.

 **(Music End)**

The smoke of the explosion have faded in a few seconds showing the whole field is nothing but a large crater with small fires around and the girls see Raiden and Minori laying on the ground close, across from each other. And almost completely naked with Raiden in his boxers though a little crispy and Minori in her underwear, but her bra destroyed and small parts of her shirt covers her nipples.

This battle has been declared… a draw.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Man, now that was an epic battle between the strongest Principal of Tenbi Academy and the Secret Young Agent going head to head in the most thrilling battles in the school's history. It was close that it could've gone either way and it ended in a tie, and there's going to be lots of questions from everyone when they get to the school ground to find the mess they made. Hope you all loved every moment of it and there will be more fights both in and out of the school as Raiden will need to get stronger now.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maken-Ki Hot Spring Welcome Party!**

"Sheesh, I can't believe you would do something so foolish as fighting against one of our new students. You could've hurt him or damage the school or both!" Aki scolded as friend and boss of Tenbi Academy as she sits next to her bed.

Minori and Raiden are laying down on each of the bed in the nursing office and covered in some bandages, Aki has been treating them since she came to the school with Gin right after the battle between the principal and the new student after seeing the large explosion and the large crater they were in.

"Yeah, sorry about that, guess that fight was a bit overboard than I imagined." Minori chuckled.

"But let me tell you, that kid Raiden is a lot stronger than you think as he was able to make me use my full power when I unleashed my Maken. He's something else entirely." Minori commented on Raiden's strength.

"Thanks, you did pretty good yourself too. I can see that Tenbi Academy is definitely in good hands with you as the principal." Raiden complimented, Minori blushes a little from those words.

"(It's still a big surprise that one young man could stand toe-to-toe against Minori like that. And from what Chacha and Kimi told me he is a mater swordsman when he just used his Maken for the first time too, it's almost like Raiden already had more combat experience than anyone before coming here.)" Aki thought, Raiden is more than meets the eye. Maybe she'll asks Gen who seem to know more about him as well. Like what he does on his spread time and if he's signals.

"(Wait, where did that come from?)" Aki thought asked herself as her cheeks suddenly blush.

"I can only imagine the look on the other students faces when they see the crater we made from that final clash." Raiden mentioned.

"I bet they'll think the school was under attack by enemies for something like that." Minori concurred.

"This is no laughing matter, somebody is going to have to fix that mess and I think it should be the ones who caused in the first place." Aki pointed at Minori and Raiden.

"Don't worry, Aki, there's no need for that." Gen said walking in for a visit.

"Hey Gen, hoped you enjoy the ending that you wanted." Raiden said.

"Actually, I was hoping that you would kick Minori's ass big time, but I guess that was a bit too much for you." Gen said as he sat down on a chair next to Raiden's bed.

"Don't think you're in the clear, you caused that fight to even happen in the first place." Aki pointed at Gen angry.

"So, what exactly did you mean that we don't have to worry about cleaning up the mess?" Raiden asked curious.

 **(Flashback)**

"Oh, well, you see I was testing out a brand new Maken I just finished making and the large crater you two did was the perfect test run." Gen said.

 _Gen is standing on the edge of the crater of the fight, he brought out a gold hammer with a green gem on the side and the handle is black. He taps the hammer at the crater twice, it glows bright emerald light for a few seconds then the light engulfs the whole crater and when it fades away the whole field looks like fixed up like nothing happened._

"The test was complete success on the first try, but unfortunately, it took a lot of power just fix one mess and the Maken ended up destroying itself." Gen explained.

 _Gen looks down at the hammer as there are sparks emitting and suddenly it broke into little pieces with some in his hands and the others fell on the ground. He let out a sigh and just walk away from the spot where the crater once was._

 **(Flashback)**

"That's awesome, now we don't have to worry about paying a lot for the damage!" Minori squealed.

"(I guess that's why Chacha called her a cheapskate.)" Raiden thought.

"However, I only managed to fix the crater, the windows are another problem you'll have to deal with yourself." Gen mentioned with a smirk causing Minori to gasps.

"Oh man, that's going involve some paperwork…" Minori complained.

"That's what you get for being so reckless." Aki said.

"By the way, how long have we been sleeping? Feels like we slept for day." Raiden asked.

"Not that long, you just slept through almost the whole school day, in fact there's one period left." Aki answered, looking at the clock.

"I also already informed Tomiko about your condition, so you'll be okay for missing classes today." Aki added.

"Wow, that fight really did took a lot out of us, I haven't slept like that probably in years." Minori stretched her arms up.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I actually fought so hard in a fight." Raiden said looking at his fist.

The last guy who ever gave Raiden such a hard time in a fight was a man he knew as Sam, the very man who cut his right eye and gave him the power of his elements along with the red katana Maken too. He still couldn't figure out why Sam gave him these things almost like he wanted Raiden to go to Tenbi Academy, but for what purpose he doesn't know though hopes to make sure the school will be safe with him around along with a few helps from the other students protecting the school too.

Speaking of other students protecting the school.

"So, when do I start?" Raiden asked Minori. She became confuse of what exactly is he asking for.

"Just want know if there are any spots left in this Maken-Ki club of yours?" Raiden asked with a smirk.

"Whoa, really? But our fight ended in a draw, so neither of us won." Minori reminded.

She woke up a little earlier than Raiden and got informed that they were both unconscious by the time Aki found them, she was quite surprise despite the outcome Raiden willingly wants to join Maken-Ki. She was glad to have fought someone who can handle her massive strength in battle, and just remembered the one part in the battle that Raiden punched one of her breasts which made her feel strange for some reason.

"Nah, I was actually planning on joining the club anyway with that epic speech you made yesterday." Raiden shrugged.

Minori just stared at the white-haired boy shock with her mouth wide open upon the realization that there wasn't really need for all that fighting, but he wanted to fight her in a way to test her strength on how serious she is with caring for the school and about Maken-Ki. Then she starts laughing loud moving around on her bed a little while holding herself on the stomach, and that the laughing was also hurting her a bit because of injuries but she didn't care.

"Oh man, you are one crazy kid, you know that." Minori whipped a little tear from her eye away.

"I get that a lot." Raiden said.

"Oh yeah, we should be expecting some new members to join us too." Minori said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"H-hold on, you're still injured!" Aki pointed out.

"Don't worry about it, Aki. You know how tough I can be these days, but if it makes you feel any better, I'll try to take it easy for a while." Minori grinned.

"Right, I forgot how stubborn you can be." Aki sighed.

"Though it appears that Raiden is recovering much quickly than you, his elements seem to be healing him while he was out cold." Aki explained as she looks at Raiden's chart of the data she collected while treating him and Minori.

"If that's the case then I'm heading to my last period, don't want to make the others worried." Raiden said as he got up from the bed.

"Just be sure not to push yourself too hard." Aki warned, suddenly feeling her heart racing now.

As he slides the door open, he is surprise to see Chacha and Kimi standing outside also surprise to see him up.

"Raiden, you're okay, I was so worried about you!" Kimi hugged him, relief to see he is doing okay.

"We were just coming to check on you, but seeing you up right now says it all." Chacha smiled.

"Thanks, the Doc said I'm good to go. So, anything interesting happened while I was in dreamland?" Raiden asked.

"Oh, there was this duel earlier with Azuki and Kai!" Chacha answered exciting.

"Kai? Is he the big guy with the hat like a delinquent?" Raiden asked, remembering seeing the guy once.

"Yeah, that's him. He's challenged Azuki to a duel to go on a date with her, we didn't see it ourselves, but we heard that apparently the fight was tough for Azuki since Kai's Maken can make his body feel like steel than Takeru suddenly jumps in to block Kai's punch, he got hurt though. Azuki manages to defeat Kai with a knee-kick to the face and the rest is history." Chacha explained about the fight a little fast.

"Wait, Takeru stepped into the fight?" Raiden shocked.

"Yes, we heard from Azuki herself that Takeru didn't like the fight thinking it was unfair even though he knows that girls are a lot stronger here." Kimi said.

"Hmm, I see, guess I'll be looking forward to working with him and you two as well." Raiden said.

"Wait, does that mean you'll be joining Maken-Ki, after all?" Kimi asked surprise.

"That's right, you're looking at our newest member!" Minori announced as she wraps one arm around Raiden's neck and the two girls cheered.

 **(Tenbi Onsen)**

"Whoa!" Takeru and Kengo, who also wants to join Maken-Ki for his own reason, surprised of the onsen they are standing at with Raiden.

"Got to admit, this place looks impressive to relax." Raiden commented.

"No kidding, dude. This joint is out of control!" Kengo said.

"Yeah, except I wasn't expecting this to be so nice. Why do you think they're holding a welcome party for new members in a hot spring?" Takeru asked.

"Beats me, it was Yuuka's idea." Raiden confused as Takeru.

"Oh yeah, I heard you wanted to join because you wanted to make the fights fair for when boys fight against girls. That's pretty noble of you." Raiden complimented.

"Oh, you think so? I just wanted them to even for everyone." Takeru said nervous.

"Just remember dude, when you're asked to go to a hot spring to see a bunch of girls in nothing but their swimsuits then you got to go!" Kengo pointed out.

"How true." Takeru agreed, he and Kengo fist-bump.

"Oh, brother." Raiden rolled his eyes.

"We're here, guys!" Inaho called out as she and other girls enter.

"Wow, it's so much bigger than I imagined." Inaho said, wearing a two-piece pink bikini.

"And it's not just huge. The thing's beautiful!" Azuki stated, wearing a two-piece blue bikini with red strings.

"Right, Japan is so gorgeous!" Chacha added, wearing a leopard style two-piece bikini.

Takeru and Kengo starts staring at the girls of their sexy swimsuits and their breasts jiggling a bit making them all happy like sunshine and rainbows.

"Hey Raiden, you ever been to a hot spring before?" Chacha asked.

"No, first time actually." Raiden confessed.

"Well, at least you're better than those two perverts." Kodama said, wearing a one-piece black swimsuit with some white design and her hair down.

"Don't I didn't see the dirty look in your eyes, want me to clean them out for you?" Kodama asked sarcastically as she sparks lightning in her hand.

"We didn't see anything!" Takeru and Kengo scared as they quickly cover their eyes.

"(Those two maybe idiots, but I can tell they have some self-control and honesty too.)" Raiden thought.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Hakuro asked Kimi, wearing a two-piece white bikini.

"Yeah, you look great!" Kimi said with a thumb up.

"Hey Kimi, come over here!" Chacha grabbed Kimi by the arm dragging her to Raiden.

"Oh Raiden, what do you think of Kimi's swimsuit?" Chacha asked playfully, showing her short friend wearing a one-piece black swimsuit.

"Huh, it's nothing much, I hope that's okay?" Kimi asked nervous.

"Y-yeah, you look great in that, both you Chacha." Raiden said blushing a bit.

"Oh, looks like we got ourselves an innocent man here." Kengo chuckled to Takeru.

"Damn it, I still think it's a bad idea to have boys in the bath with us." Furan stated, wearing a red and blue squares two-piece bikini.

"Now, now, they're in the Leadership Committee. So, it's not like we can leave them out." Yuuka pointed out.

"Hey Takeru, just so you know Yuuka is Tomiko Amado's younger sister." Kengo informed.

"Our teacher?" Takeru surprised.

"I met her yesterday before coming to class." Raiden mentioned.

"Okay, now, I'm Yuuka Amado, Maken-Ki Treasurer and part of my job is introducing the Leadership Committee members as well as Magical Enforcer and Security Committee members." Yuuka introduced herself, wearing a two-piece yellow bikini.

"First up, I'd like to introduce our Leadership Committee President, Furan Takaki."

"Nice to meet you." Furan greeted.

"Our Vice-President, Haruko Amaya."

"I'm glad you decided to join our group." Haruko smiled.

"Our Secretary, Kimi Satou."

"Hello, great meeting you." Kimi greeted a little nervous.

"The first-year in the Magical Enforcer Committee, Uruichi Minaya."

Uruichi is a short girl like Kodama though a few inches taller with pink-orange hair and green eyes. She wears a one-piece purple swimsuit.

"Takeru and I are old pals, aren't we?" Uruichi said with her fist held up. You can clearly see the anger in her eyes.

"And this is the second-year, Azuki Shinatsu."

"Get ready because I'm gonna make this easy." Azuki smirked with a wink.

"The Security Committee second-year, Chacha Akaza."

"Glad you guys are here. Me and Kimi are Raiden's roommates just so you know." Chacha revealed, making Takeru and Kengo go pale of jealousy.

"Last but not least, Kodama Himegami." Kodama didn't say anything because she didn't feel like it.

"Now why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself, okay?" Yuuka suggested.

"Hi! My name is Inaho Kushiya and I'm excited to be here!" Inaho introduced herself.

"H-hi, my name's Takeru Ooyama and I-I look forward to getting to know all of you." Takeru greeted nervous.

"I'm Kengo Usui and I second Takeru here. I look forward to knowing you better." Kengo said with a shiny smile.

"I'm Raiden Raitoningu, I'm more of a lone wolf these days but I hope we get along well." Raiden smiled.

"And we are very lucky to have our Advisor for the year with us today too." Yuuka gestured toward the door as the Aki comes into view.

The boys, Inaho, and even Raiden all became surprise of the woman wearing a sexy white thin v-shaped bikini as the top part almost covers her nipples.

"I'm Aki Nijou. Hello, I'm honored to be here." Aki smiled, she hopes that Raiden likes it.

The three new members blushing gasps while Raiden tried to keep his cool though his blushing face says otherwise.

"And we also have a special guess joining us today!" Yuuka mentioned and right on cue, something or someone landed in front of Aki on her right.

"Hey there, you already know me as the Principal Minori Rokujou. I'm here to celebrate with the newest members here!" Minori excited, wearing a thin red bikini in the shape of a cross with the part on her boobs almost covering the nipples. This made Raiden blushes more.

"Think of this as an organization like the Magical Security Organization, which is that the Magical Enforcers and Security Committee together are called. Even if we technically have different roles, try to remember that we'll friends here." Yuuka stated the purpose.

Chacha threw her giant red throwing-star at the yellow ball which bounces off and went for the new members, more specifically the boys as Takeru and Kengo panic but Raiden told them to calm down and caught the throwing-star with one hand.

"Wow, nice caught Raiden!" Chacha impressed, giving him a thumb up.

"Oh yeah, that's the guy who fought me and we ended in a tie!" Minori shouted, shocking everyone as they gasp to hear this newbie fought against Minori which they thought it was impossible.

"(Things are going to get crazy from here.)" Raiden thought as he holds the giant throwing-star on his shoulder.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The welcoming party of the Maken-Ki club has begun as Raiden and the three friends are about to enjoy a relaxing and fun time at the hot spring, and hopefully Takeru and Kengo don't take things to the pervert extreme while they're there. However, the fun is about to be interrupted by an unexpected Bear-y problem. And it looks like A certain blue-haired nurse is starting to have affection on Raiden.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Relaxing and A Bear-y Big Problem!**

Everyone is now relaxing in the hot-spring, separately of course with the three boys on one side and all the girls on the other with a wall between them, letting the steam and water sink into their bodies for the relaxation that is more than some have every felt before and feeling the stresses in their bodies fading away.

"We're near Ama No Hara. It looks like it goes all the way up to Heaven, it's so beautiful." Aki admired the mountain as she explained about it a little as she relaxes in the hot water with Minori next to her.

"This feels so nice." Azuki sighed happily.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" Furan asked Inaho as she is relaxing with Yuuka and Kimi.

"Do I? Totally!" Inaho answered.

"I've never been in an outdoor bath before." Inaho giggled.

Himegami is sitting a little far from Inaho staring at the first-year girl wondering what this girl's story already having a Maken and knowing Takeru as well, she decided to wonder about that later as she turns her head to Hakuro and Uruichi talking to each other.

"So, what did you end up thinking about that shampoo I recommended?" Haruko asked.

"Oh, it was great! I loved it." Uruichi answered.

"Oh, good." Haruko smiled.

"Thank you for telling me about it, it left my hair so shiny." Uruichi thanked.

"I was just about to say how amazing your hair looks." Haruko complimented.

Himegami felt a little jealous that those two are getting along well like friends would as she always felt alone most of the time, then her attention draws to Hakuro's breasts.

"Aw, thank you! I'm gonna use it from now on." Uruichi declared, then they notice Himegami walking to them with a serious look on her face.

"Uh, what's wrong?" Haruko asked.

She got her answer when Himegami suddenly pulls up her bra and little pads came out much to the second-year's shock as she quickly covers exposed boobs and Himegami grabs one of them.

"Uh, what are those things?" Uruichi askec curious.

"Fake boobies." Himegami said in anger as she crushes the pad in her hand, scaring Uruichi as well.

"Haruko, how dare you try to make your boobs bigger than they already are!" Himegami yelled.

"Himegami, calm down for a second" Haruko tried to explain, but Himegami didn't listen.

"Why can't you show the slightest bit of consideration for itty bitty titty members?!" Himegami asked.

"I didn't think about it like that." Haruko said nervous.

"What? Were you afraid your childhood friend would check out Chacha or Aki instead of you?!" Himegami asked again.

"No, that's not it at all!" Haruko cried, even though deep down it's what she was going for.

"If you're so desperate for to be that big, then I'll massage them for you!" Himegami started groping Haruko's breasts causing her to moan and fall on her back.

"Himegami is very passionate about her breasts, isn't she?" Yuuka laughed while blushing a bit.

"Wouldn't it be fantastic if she were that passionate about the Security Committee too?" Furan asked.

Now we see Kimi swimming up to Aki.

"Excuse me, Miss Nijou. Principal Rokujou." Kimi said getting their attention.

"Oh, hey kiddo, what's up?" Minori asked.

"Hakuro and Chacha have big boobies, but I think you two are the biggest ones here." Kimi complimented.

"That's very nice of you to say, though to be honest I'm really jealous that Aki's boobs are the biggest in the whole damn school." Minori pointed out.

"Then you would mind that if I touched yours?" Kimi asked Aki.

"No, go right ahead, dear." Aki accepted, knowing how curious Kimi can be.

"Awesome, that's so sweet of you." Kimi said happy.

Kimi stands on her feet slowly approaching the school nurse and jumps at Aki from behind groping her breasts passionately that caught Aki off guard as she moans from the groping.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to come at me from behind like that." Aki commented.

"They're enormous! What cup sizes are you?" Kimi asked.

"They're a lot bigger than you think, when she was only 12-years-old her boobs were E or F-cup. You could say they're the "King" of boobs." Minori explained with a little hint of the cup size.

"Wow, and they've still got such great shape at that size." Kimi said and removes one hand from Aki to grope on Minori boob surprising the Principal.

"H-Hey, who gave you permission to grope me!" Minori gasped and moans a bit.

"Cool, even though you're a bit smaller than Miss Nijou's your boobs have this strong feeling I'm getting." Kimi commented.

"Sheesh, at least give me a warning next time." Minori said.

Meanwhile, on the boys' side Takeru and Kengo are struggling to keep themselves under control while listening to the girls' having their own 'fun' on the other side, Raiden seems to be calmer than the boys though his cheeks are blushing a bit from hearing girls' moaning.

"This isn't a welcome party, it's just torture." Takeru grunted.

"Give me a break, man. This is way too much for young healthy male to deal with." Kengo complained.

"How about we try to get your minds off the girls." Raiden suggested.

"Oh yeah, like how?" Kengo asked.

"Hmm, let's talk about you and Hakuro, Takeru, you two are childhood friends. I'm curious to know how you two met." Raiden said.

"Oh, okay, let see…" Takeru started recalling of how he met Hakuro.

"I guess it's started by a martial art dojo my family runs, she came one day because she wanted to learn how to defend herself in a fight. It was a bit weird between us at first, but we grew into becoming friends." Takeru explained.

"I bet you two had some fun together too." Raiden commented.

"We did, though there were a few times when Hakuro was in danger like being ganged up by some big dogs and I would be the one to protect her." Takeru mentioned.

"Wow, you must've been her hero." Kengo chuckled.

"I don't know about that, I just didn't want her to get hurt though after not seeing each other for three years, she turned into a sexy strong girl in a school full to craziness I didn't even know about." Takeru said.

"Oh yeah, I remember you mentioned that you moved away, was that really the case?" Raiden asked curious.

"Oh, well… actually something bad happened at my family's dojo and I ended up running away." Takeru said in a sad tone.

"I see, I won't ask what happened since it's something you don't want to take about. But if you feel like talking about it, I'm willing to listen." Raiden stated.

"Thanks man, you really cool guy, you know that?" Takeru smiled that a fellow new male student understands.

"Speaking of girls we know, how about you give us the detail about living with a hottie babe like Chacha and the cutie lolicon Kimi." Kengo said perverted.

"Hey now…" Raiden sweatdropped.

"If you're worried then join the club, I'm living with three girls." Takeru revealed.

"Damn it, I can't believe two of my best friends are living with sexy girls while I'm living all alone." Kengo angered.

"How exactly did I end up being friend like you two?" Raiden asked himself.

"Come on, man, you got to tell us what's like living with them!" Takeru begged, wanting to hear this too.

Raiden let out a heavy sigh knowing these boys won't shut up unless he tells them something about his female roommates.

"Kimi is a little shy but she's a good friend, Chacha is more of the exciting type and likes to have fun when there's the chance, and they both have common love for manga like the ones the anime shows are base on." Raiden explained a little about the girls.

"Let's not forget that Chacha is strong like when she threw that giant throwing star at us." Kengo reminded them which made him and Takeru scared a bit.

"I'm just glad Raiden caught it before it could hit us." Takeru said.

"I don't think she was trying to hit us; it's was probably for something else." Raiden pointed out.

"But damn it, I wish we could get just one peek at the girls up over there, even if they are wearing swimsuits that's still awesome to watch!" Kengo complained.

"I know how you feel. I would definitely like to see Hakuro in that bikini more and maybe Inaho too." Takeru agreed.

"I'm good, seeing Chacha naked once is enough for me." Raiden blurted out loud, he soon realizes his mistake and notice the boys are already inches close to his face much to his surprise.

"YOU SAW CHACHA NAKED?!" They shouted loud enough for the girls to hear shocking them, mostly Kimi blushing as she remembers that incident the other day and Chacha is blushing as well though giggling a bit.

"Dude, you got tell us EVERYTHING!" Takeru said.

"What was it like? How big were her boobs when are not covered by clothes and bra?" Kengo demanded.

"Would you guys chill out, please, it wasn't anything serious. It was an accident when I wanted to take a shower." Raiden tried to shrug off the subject.

"But you saw her FULLY naked, all naturally that any guy like us would dream of seeing girls naked." Kengo pointed out.

"Would you shut up, already! I told you it was an accident, it's not like we did anything." Raiden said getting piss off by this.

"Oh really, then what about how you were commenting on Kimi's swimsuit?" Kengo asked playfully making Raiden flinch a bit.

"And don't think I didn't notice how you were looking at Aki and Principal Minori too, deep down you're a dirty boy like us." Kengo chuckled.

Before Raiden could yell at the black hair pervert guy, he spotted something coming out from one of the brushes on the mountainside very close to them and it reveals itself to be a big brown bear with a white stripe around its neck.

"Huh, I didn't know a bear lives around here." Raiden said, the pervert duo turned their heads to see the bear Raiden was talking about and it roars loudly.

"A BEAR?!" They screamed in fear as the shouting got the girls' attention.

"There's a bear here?!" Takeru panicked.

"That looks like a Moon Bear, it's pretty big too." Furan pointed out calmly much to the boys' minus Raiden confusion.

"I was hoping it's a panda." Yuuka disappointed.

"Toss some hot water on it and it'll go back to being human." Chacha suggested.

"There was a talking bear in the last manga I read, but he was really cute." Kimi said.

"Unfortunately, this bear is neither of those things." Raiden pointed out.

"Is it just me or are they talking crazy-talk?" Kengo asked.

"Well, this is a fighting school of superpowered students and staff members, so I believe that they have dealt with problems like this before." Raiden stated shocking the boys.

"Either way, if we found out the source of the trouble, we'll deal with it. I'm not all that concerned." Furan said.

"Right, shall we arrest it or forcibly remove it from the area?" Haruko asked with a bamboo sword ready in her hand.

"You can't do that!" Azuki and Himegami protested the idea angry.

"Forcing it is out of the question." Himegami said.

"That's right, it's a bear! A freaking bear! If it were a teddy bear, you wouldn't dream of hurting it!" Azuki added.

"Uh, then what do you girls want to do?" Haruko asked.

"Well, in the meantime, we should get it out of here without hurting it." Chacha said as she gets one of the red woods from the fence.

"Um, what is she doing?" Raiden wondered.

"Alright, you four newbies are about to experience at first hand of how we do things in Maken-Ki!" Minori smirked.

"Maken-Ki?" Takeru confused of the name.

Soon, the bear started going down the hill chasing the humans starting with Takeru and Kengo as they run for their lives as fast as they could until Raiden between them and stops the bear in its track, the Moon Bear took this as a challenge and began a contest of strength to see which one is stronger, the beast or the man.

"Oh wow, he's a lot stronger than I thought." Azuki commented on Raiden's strength.

"No surprise there, we did had our fight this morning and ended in a draw." Minori bragged making Azuki become both shock and confused.

"Hey Raiden, aim toward me and let it go!" Chacha called out.

"Alright, you're the senor of this group." Raiden nodded and carefully move himself along with the bear in the direction toward Chacha, at the moment Raiden front flip over the bear to let it run again.

"Here I go. Destroy the scales!" Chacha shouted as she jumps high about a little over 15 feet.

" **Maken Steel: Compression"** Chcacha's Maken appeared as a glove and touch the red wood making it glow. **"Mass Destroyer! Physical Drive!"** The wood then then became a bigger and longer.

"So, that's her Maken power." Raiden impressed.

"Yep, Chacha's Maken Compression can change the shape and density of objects she can use. As you already notice, she also has great physical strength to hold them too." Minori explained.

"Hit it, Hakuro." Chacha said.

"Right." Haruko stand in front of the charging bear, swinging her bamboo sword to trip the bear on one end of the big wooden plank.

"Kimi, it's all on you!" Chacha said before down-kick the other end of the plank to launch the bear high toward the rocks.

"Oh no, it's gonna hit the rocks." Takeru worried as Himegami and Azuki cover their eyes.

"It's fine, you guys." Kimi reassured with a pen-looking object in her hand.

" **Maken Tablet: Comic Star"** Kimi started using her Maken to write words in the air. **"Drawn Effects… Effect Works. Bounce!"** The Japanese symbol bounces appeared on the rock and it turns around and the bear lands on the now bouncy rock safe and unharmed.

"So, she can alter things by writing the words with her Maken, very interesting." Raiden commented.

"Yay, that cute bear looks so happy on its own little squishy cushion." Inaho said.

"(It's actually more dizzy than happy.)" Raiden thought.

"Pretty impressive, those two are awesome partners together." Minori bragged.

"Kick ass, man. This what Raiden meant that the Security Committee does." Kengo said.

"That's right, and they partner with the Magical Enforcer Committee as the Magical Security organization. Otherwise known as…"

"Maken-Ki." Takeru finished the sentence, understanding the name.

"Way fun, right? And now we would just love to welcome you one more time." Yuuka said with her eyes open showing them to be brown.

"Welcome, new members to Maken-Ki!" Yuuka and Minori said together, and the yellow ball pops open showing a banner that say's "Welcome" in Japanese with streamers coming out. Raiden guess that was supposed to happen earlier.

"Alright, now let get this party started again!" Minori declared.

"Hey, maybe we can get some food this time." Chacha suggested.

"Great idea, I am hungry." Kimi second that and everyone shares a laugh.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, the welcome hot-spring turned out to be a success for everyone and the four newbies even though they had to take care of the bear that suddenly attacked them, but it looks like Maken-Ki are used to handling strange things around here. And things are gonna get stranger and more dangerous as they come for Raiden as well.**

 **I also got a surprise for Raiden in the next chapter, something adding a new roommate, who you ask? You'll find out later.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Training and Sensing Danger Around**

It has been two days since the official welcome party for the new members of Maken-Ki and the incident with the sudden bear attack, Raiden and the others are doing their best to keep up with what they do and all, like right now they're running around the track with Azuki running strong along with Inaho running by her side and Raiden is running a little behind them too.

"No, freaking way. Is that all you losers got?" Azuki asked seeing Takeru and Kengo running several feet behind and looking exhausted.

"Why don't you try to convince me your guys, pick it up!" Azuki demanded.

"(At least let them run at their own pace for a bit.)" Raiden thought feeling a little pity for those two.

"That's easy for you to say." Takeru said.

"What does running 50 laps around the school every morning have to do with being a member?" Kengo asked.

"If you start strong, you'll finish strong. We are constantly fighting battles here; stamina is extremely important." Azuki explained.

"That maybe true for some people, but not everyone started out that way as they go steady at first before pushing themselves." Raiden stated.

"Wh-Whatever, I'm just saying we need to always be on ready for any trouble in the school." Azuki said as she blushes a bit.

"You can do it, Takeru. Keeping moving!" Inaho cheered.

"I guess with the battles that happens sometime in this school, that would make sense." Takeru started to see that a little.

"Screw that, this goes beyond normal training exercises." Kengo disagreed.

Then suddenly Takeru and Kengo saw the big red throwing-star almost hitting them as it was thrown by none other than Chacha, she does this to motive the boys to move faster on their legs if they don't want to lose an limb or two which got them panicking to pick up speed.

Raiden couldn't help but laugh a little seeing the boys are going through such harsh training early in the morning as this reminds him of the training he went through as a child though it wasn't exactly a good childhood for him, and then he sudden felt his instinct telling him that danger is nearby. He looks around while still running trying to see where this danger is but couldn't find anything as the area seems normal.

"Hey Raiden, you're not starting to slow down on me, are you?" Azuki asked, noticing Raiden being distracted for a moment.

"Oh, it's nothing… just thinking about some stuff." Raiden said as he starts picking up speed a little. But deep down, Raiden knew his instinct warning is nothing to ignore.

Unknown to everyone running, hiding in a nearby tree is a small shadowy round figure with one glowing light.

 **(Security Committee Room)**

The four new members are sitting next to each other on desk as Furan is about to give them a lecture about the Makens and other stuff they will need to know of the school.

"This may jump ahead of your other classes, so pay attention." Furan said tapping the whiteboard with the lessons written on it.

"A Maken is a special weapon whose use is only made possible through the individual powers we've been given. Because of this, the Maken we use are merely replicas." Furan lectured, she glares at Takeru and Kengo sleeping during the lecture while Raiden and Inaho listen.

Furan threw two markers at the sleeping boys so hard they woke up quickly.

"(Talk about a wake-up call.)" Raiden thought.

"Are you seriously falling asleep over there? I don't have to go over with this you, I'm being nice." Furan said angry as Takeru apologizes.

"Give them a break, Miss President, they're still not use to the early morning training and I think you should be a little more easy on them until they're able to catch up." Raiden vouched for the two pervert friends.

"Hush, I don't want to hear it." Furan said looking away.

"I have an idea. No running, but I'm pretty sure it'll wake you both up!" Yuuka said as she claps her hands together.

"(I don't think I'm gonna like what she's about to do.)" Raiden thought worried.

"Check this out." Yuuka lifted Furan's skirt from behind showing off the cute kitty picture on her butt, and that causes Takeru and Kengo's nose to bleed and excited.

"I knew it…" Raiden sighed.

"I love kitte-witties!" Inaho said mimicking a cat.

"I… I can't believe you just did that to me. What in the Hell is wrong with you?" Furan angered of embarrassment.

"Nothing, now you don't have to waste time making them run again. They're both awake." Yuuka pointed out though that only made Furan cried more of the embarrassment.

"(How exactly did she even ended up being part of this group?)" Raiden thought asked.

 **(Later)**

Now the four are sitting on their laps in a small peaceful Japanese style room with Himegami walking behind them to keep a close watch on all, and by all it's mostly on the boys though she thinks Raiden maybe the exception.

"You must keep your body healthy. That's the only way to keep your mind healthy, but understand the reverse is also true, especially for boys who can't keep their minds out of the gutter." Himegami said, referring to Takeru and Kengo as they try to keep their mind focus.

"(Right, keeping control of you mind can help keep your other emotions in check, so that one can stay focus on the battle.)" Raiden thought as he recalls this lesson some time ago.

"Nice to see you all working hard." Aki said as she walks into the room, making Takeru and Kengo open their eyes on her.

"That whole point of the zed meditation is to accept whatever thoughts enter your mind. Make sense?" Aki explained as she bends down making her big boobs move and showing her cleavage.

"I think you just given these boys some more pervert thoughts for this meditation." Raiden whispered to himself.

And then he heard screaming from both boys, Raiden opens his eyes to see Takeru got electrocuted and Kengo's face got burn with an angry Himegami behind them as she states that they're not supposed to dwell on the dirty thoughts.

 **(Later, Dorm Room)**

"Man, you guys sure like to train hard every day, do you?" Raiden commented.

"It's always exciting to keep doing stuff like that to get your blood pumping and be ready to kick some asses when they need to be kick!" Chacha said.

"I can see that, Principal Minroi mentioned about this school having their own problems with students causing trouble." Raiden mentioned as he reads his favorite manga.

"And that's also why this group was formed so we can stop troublemakers and help make everyone feel right at home." Kimi nodded as she brings put down a plate of tonight.

"Oh, thank you, and this looks good too." Raiden complimented before tasting the little meatballs which explodes the flavor in his mouth.

"I know, right? Kimi is way better at cooking than I am, sure I can make something that we can eat, but I always leave the cooking to Kimi." Chacha bragged.

"It's nothing special, it just something I picked up from my dad before coming to Tenbi." Kimi said and then she remembers something.

"Oh yeah, there's also going a… surprise coming here very soon." Kimi mentioned nervously as she goes back to the kitchen area.

"A surprise, what kind?" Raiden asked curious.

"Well, let just say that me and Kimi won't be the only ones sleeping with you for much longer." Chacha said holding in her laugh which confuses Raiden a bit.

A couple knocking on the door alerted the three and Chacha made her way to answer the door with a teasing giggle.

"Okay, what's going on?" Raiden asked as Kimi came back with three more plates of dinner.

"Oh, Raiden!" Chacha called out, getting the silver hair boy's attention.

"I hope you're ready to say to our newest roommate, Azuki Shinatsu!" Chacha revealed Azuki standing right outside with a bag over her shoulder and a briefcase.

This sudden surprise cause Raiden to gasps and drop his folk to the floor as he tries to understand what is happening right now.

"Someone… explain to me… now…" Raiden said shock.

"Look, I'm not moving in here just to get all buddy-buddy with you, I'm here so I can make sure you don't try anything on Chacha and Kimi just because you're the only boy in the room. I had to convince the Principal for this move, so take it up with her if you have a problem with it." Azuki explained.

"I'm pretty sure you want to see how manly Raiden looks when he's in the shower." Chacha teased.

"Shut up!" Azuki snapped.

"Okay, I think we should eat dinner now while their still warm." Kimi suggested hoping to calm the mood down.

Chacha and Azuki sat down on their chair and begun eating the dinner Kimi made, Azuki looks at Raiden with an intense stare and giving him the "I'm watching you" face with her fingers pointing at her to him. Raiden sweatdrops, feelings nervous about this new roommate who just so happens to be a senior member of Maken-Ki and a strong fighter too, he'll just have to hope to stay on her good side as this is going to be like this until graduation.

 **(Next Morning)**

Gen is seen tapping on the keyboard of a large computer and he heard the door slide itself open revealing Raiden coming.

"Hey Raiden, thanks for coming." Gen greeted.

"You said it was urgent that I be here, good thing I already had breakfast this morning. So, something going on?" Raiden asked.

"Something weird you could say. Check this out." Gen popped up a screen showing a small little round machine with three arms.

"This was during your early morning training with the others, it seems that little guy was spying on everyone or perhaps more on you." Gen said.

"Are there any more of them?" Raiden asked.

"Yeah, a few more have been detected around schoolground though they haven't done anything dangerous to us… yet, and the last sighting I got is near Tenbi Mall." Gen informed.

"I'm not sure if they're here to find anything to use against us, but I believe if I can hack into one of those things then we may find out about these things and whoever sent them." Gen stated.

"So, you want to go destroy these little round bots but leave one alive for you. That should be easy enough." Raiden grinned.

"Don't get too cocky, Raiden. These little guys could be harder to find, and we don't even know the enemy behind them, so just be careful." Gen warned.

"Right, well, it's the weekend so I'll be doing the search now. I'll call you if I find anything else." Raiden said as he walks out of the room.

 **(Tenbi Mall)**

Raiden is searching through the forest part of the area he's in as some of the trails of those little round bots Gen showed him have definitely come here and can tell that they might still be around too, he use the patch to detect any of the little machines around. The patch blinks red and Raiden quickly reacted by thrusting his sword backward almost like he's stabbing himself, but it was really to stab the little round bot that was about to attack him from behind.

"You're gonna have to be sneaker than that." Raiden said before dropping the bot and his patch detected more of the little bots coming around toward him.

"Um, looks like they were expecting me." Raiden pointed out as he is now surrounded by a few dozens of the little bots.

" _Sounds like you walked into a trap, just remember to leave one intact for to analyze."_ Gen reminded him through the comm-link.

 **(Music: Japanese Forest Fight Theme)**

Raiden ready his sword and smirks thinking these little guys should've brought more friends because this fight might not even be a warm-up for him.

Three little bots started the attack by jumping at Raiden who responses by cutting all three in half and kick one that was coming on his left, the little bots try to overpower the boy with this numbers piling on each other like a wave made of metal but Raiden slashes right through that wave with ease. The little bots that are standing on the tree branches are now throwing each at Raiden as he dodge and saw that they exploded upon impact, he dodges them while slashing away the other bots on the ground and decided to them a taste of their own medicine. Throwing few of the bots at the others on the tree knocked them down and Raiden's patch just picked up a new single.

' _Whoa, Raiden! Something big is coming!"_ Gen alerted.

And suddenly, bursting through the trees down revealing a large machine-like creature that Raiden definitely recognizes.

"Two Metal Gear Gekkos?!" Raiden shocked.

" _WHAT?! Metal Geasr, here? That can't be good, you better take care of it before it could cause any harm."_ Gen stated.

"Don't worry, my patch these Gekkos is alone, so I'll take care of them and these little bots." Raiden smirked.

The Gekko started mooing in rage, which is still the strangest thing for Raiden that a machine built on destruction moos like a cow and fire its machine guns at Raiden who deflected them with his quick flexes and sword as he runs around it. One little bot tried to catch him off guard only to be backhanded toward a tree and Raiden slashes at the other bots before jumping on one tree to launch himself toward Gekko 1 giving it a big slash on the head, Gekko 2 went to stomp Raiden, but he caught the foot and push it away. Gekko 1 charge at Raiden probably to ram him through some trees, he jump toward the head and stab his sword causing Gekko 1 to moo in pain before Raiden remove his sword and jump off to perform a super high-speed slash at Gekko 1 cutting it into dozens of pieces.

"Looks like you're all alone, what are you gonna do now?" Raiden asked Gekko 2.

Of course, Raiden knew it answer would be mooing angry and attack him again with its machine guns that he deflects them easily while running toward Gekko 2, he kicks it on the side making the head spin once and starts slashing the thing into pieces like the last one.

"We're done here." Raiden said before putting his sword away as the pieces of the two Gekkos explodes.

 **(Music End)**

"Gen, I took care of the Metal Gears." Raiden reported.

" _Thank God, I'm not sure if Tenbi will be ready to handle something like that soon."_ Gen sighed of relief.

"Against the major ones, but I'm they can handle the small fries fine." Raiden said as he walks to the little bot he knocked away and pick it up seeing it still intact.

" _Maybe, but I think something is coming and we need to know what we're dealing with."_ Gen pointed out.

In the far distance looking through a binocular, a woman is looking right at Raiden who is walking away with the little bot heading back toward the school, she chuckles with a smirk.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It looks like Raiden was right to suspect something is going on in the school and seeing those little robots along with two Metal Gears trying to kill him proves that something is up, he'll have to be on guard for whatever danger is coming to him and hope to keep his friends from that danger though know that they'll be involve in it somehow.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
